Little Owl
by Ladibelle
Summary: Meet an exorcist with a strange attitude, fixation for owls and had a family member "taken by Noah". She meets Allen, the destroyer of time and is now obligated to add him to the people she feel she wants to protect. Some AllenLena, MAYBE OCxKanda or Lavi
1. Enter Owl

**Whoooo, this is just because I'm bored. This is actually my…. seventh story? I don't know, I'm just doing this because I'm bored. Well, enjoy. Heehee! This takes place during the first few months of Allen being an exorcist that we didn't get to see before the rewinding town arc.**

**I don't own DGM, only Fi. And her innocence, but you should have at least guessed that. **

It was quiet…very quiet in the city of Venice. The air was silent and the water was lapping at the walls of the canals in a soothing manor. The moon was grinning a Cheshire-cat smile at the world below it and the streets were for the most part empty. There would occasionally be a cat or dog running about trying to find shelter for the night. It was a very peaceful night, or it would be if not for one little problem.

There was a large splash erupting from the Grand Canal and when the water had returned to its source, it revealed a large serpentine dragon-type creature. It wasn't very pretty to look at, that was for sure. In its mouth was a young man…he was about fifteen years old, had white hair and an odd scar over his left eye.

Allen Walker had gotten himself into another bad situation with an Akuma and was being tossed about as if he were a toy. How degrading. Yet again, the large level two akuma threw him into the air and was coming back down when he was snatched out of the air by something other than teeth wrapping around his ankle. It was a brass chain.

"Hold on, Kid!" A voice called and Allen swiveled around to see who had addressed him. He didn't get the chance since he was quickly dragged to the side and then up. The movements were so sudden that he almost got whiplash.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!" Allen yelled as he tried to hold in the most recent meal he had devoured before the battle.

"Damn kid! Get back he–AAAAH!" The akuma screeched and was cut off by the sound of metal…Lenalee must have gotten to it.

"Aw…." The voice mumbled and his ankle again jerked Allen to the side.

He took another chance to look the other way to see that there was a flying Akuma that looked familiarly to a bat. Allen was jerked again, but this time he was more or less thrown and was in the air when he saw a figure in the night dive-bomb the bat, attacking it with what looked like a dagger attached to the chain.

"Pull the chain!" came a yell and Allen did so…nothing happened…"Harder!" Allen gave the chain a sharper tug and the human who was at the other end of the chain was yanked back to his side. He saw a pair of legs covered with white pants and they were wearing steel-toed boots that went a little over their knees, diamond-shaped metal plates were places at the knees to act as kneepads of some sorts and that was all Allen saw before he was jerked downwards by gravity and not the chain around his ankle. The figure again dived at the bat and there was another green glow accompanying them who had to be Lenalee. The two jumped back in time to avoid the explosion caused by the akuma and Allen stopped falling abruptly. The sudden movement made him shut his eyes but he cracked one open to see that he was a little over two feet from the ground.

"Sheesh! Like I'd just let you fall like that!" the same voice that caught Allen teased and then was dropped to the ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled from the sky and she landed, running to Allen to help the poor kid up.

"Heheh. How was your first time, Kid?" said the pilot's voice and Allen stood up slowly and with Lenalee's help.

"Fi, you really should have been a little more gentle…" Lenalee muttered with an exasperated tone in her voice. The girl, supposedly named Fi walked into a light and Allen was able to get a good look at the newest person.

She was pretty short, for starters and judging by some other qualities of hers, he guessed that she was about twelve or so, maybe thirteen. She had a playful smile on her face, but that was all he could determine since she had darkly tinted goggles over her eyes. She had strawberry blonde hair that would have been to her shoulders if it hadn't spiked out a little at the ends but it was tied back at the nape of her neck with some locks falling out and her bangs fell into her face. She had an exorcist coat that reminded Allen of a ringmaster in a circus with tails that reached to the back of her knees.

"Well, we were kind of busy with that akuma out there, sorry that chains don't come with seatbelts." Fi huffed and crossed her arms. "But still, he was gonna get tossed around again by that giant snake! So what if he's a little green, he's in one piece, right?" the girl explained and shifted her weight to one leg.

"You were no better." Allen said with a 'I am SERIOUSLY about to hurl' tone in his voice that seemed to be laced with spite.

"It's better than an akuma, right?" The other exorcist said and put her small hands on her hips.

Allen sighed and just slumped for a second. Fi smiled in victory as Lenalee just shook her head with a small smile on her face. She invited Fi to come back to hotel with them so there could be proper introductions.

The three were now in the warm hotel room on the other side of town and it had a nice view of the garden below. The room itself was rather lavish as it wasn't that big but it's decoration left Allen in wonder. The floor was a rich shade or royal blue as well as the bed covers and curtains on a large window that was next to the bed. There was a desk to the left of the door and in the middle of the room was a sofa and there was an armchair in the corner of the room across from the bed. Allen was sitting in the chair while Lenalee took the couch with Fi.

Allen and Fi were formerly introduced and Fi apologized for jerking Allen around so much. Emergency and all that, she said. Allen laughed a half-hearted laugh and shook her head, saying that it was all right. He had gotten over his motion sickness and was walking on his own once again.

While the girls had been chatting, Allen learned a few things about the newcomer. She had been in the Order for almost five years and those brass chains of hers her innocence and she called them Clockwork Chains. Fi'd also been on some consecutive missions for the past few months and she was on her way back home. She was also living with her uncle before it was decided that she was an accommodator and the man was alive and well. It was a very interesting night and Fi said that she would help Allen and Lenalee find the innocence the next day so they could go home.

Allen and Fi switched rooms for the night so he had one to himself. For most of the night, he lay in his bed, wide-awake from the shock of riding Ari for the first time. Fi had also never taken the goggles off of her face for some reason. She was probably got so used the tinting of that they provided and the lights in hotel would hurt a little if she did take them off but it kind of bugged Allen. Oh, well, she had to take them off to sleep, right?

Back in the other room, the girls stayed up a little longer, Lenalee brushing her hair for the night and Fi was sitting by the window, looking out at the gardens their room overlooked.

"Lenalee? How's everyone back home?" Fi asked, not looking at the other teen in the room.

Lenalee looked over as Fi and smiled, "They're all doing fine. The scientists tried to break into your room again." She informed and Fi got a very angry look on her face, "Reever caught them, though." Lenalee added and continued to brush her long hair.

Fi smiled and shook her head and took the goggles off, putting them on her forehead instead. Her dark brown eyes looked sleepy as she gazed out at the gardens and she smiled a little. There was just something that she liked about things like that it was almost instinct. Lenalee smiled at the rare serene face on her comrade from the reflection in the mirror and smiled a little as well.

The two decided to hit the hay for the night, Fi opening the window for some air circulation and they both slept pretty well that night. Allen had fallen asleep as well with Timcanpy on his head…could golemns sleep?

The next morning, after showers, breakfast and such, the trio set out to find the elusive innocence. It had been a couple of hours and it was around noon when they all decided to take a short rest. Fi was sitting by a canal with her feet dangling over the edge, but not quite touching the water. She leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Such a nice day!" She chimed and bounced her heels off of the wall of the canal.

"It is…there are no akuma around, either." Allen said as he glanced around at the people as they bustled about. Lenalee was at a booth getting some food for the three for lunch.

Lenalee came back and they all ate their gelato peacefully. Allen had gone back for thirds while the girls hadn't even finished their first helping…Fi asked what was up with him and Lenalee explained that he had a parasitic-type innocence, that was enough of an explanation for the small teenager. Allen had come back with Timcanpy flapping beside his head and the boy had a happy expression on his face.

It took three more helpings of the sweet before Allen deemed he was ready to look again and the girls were almost embarrassed to watch him eat so much. They asked around to where some of the phenomenon was occurring but they all seemed to be goose-chases. What was going on were oddly large waves emitting from the canals, even the smaller ones in alleys and such, and it was being a real pain to residents. Lenalee would sprint across the water to look in case the innocence was submerged in the water, Fi offered to look from the roofs to see if the innocence needed a high ground of some sort and Allen searched along the canals' walls and other cevaces.

They didn't know how many hours it took before Allen found out what was causing all of the trouble. It was a gorgeously painted mask that was ginning as if it had finished a good laugh and it had an intricate wave-like pattern painted onto it's silver face of blues, white and some gray. It also looked as if it were wearing a jester's hat that was blue and white with bells painted on as well. It had been in a shop that had opened only a few months before it started to act up as innocence. The manager couldn't recall where he had gotten it. The mask faced a window that overlooked the Grand Canal, so all of the smaller canal waves must have been something like aftershock. The shop owner was a little reluctant to part with the mask, but he gave it to the exorcists either way, being the devout catholic that he was. Fi snorted at the mention that he was only doing it for the religion while Allen told the story as they walked to the train station.

"I'm glad we get to go home, though." The barely-redheaded girl said as she adjusted the brown leather strap to the goggles on her forehead.

"Fi, why do you wear those?" Allen asked and earned a quick glance.

"My hobby, for the most part. But I do wear them for fighting since my eyes are sensitive to wind and stuff. I also don't want sparks to fly in my eyes." The girl explained with a dismissive wave of her hand. They continued to talk while Allen was holding the innocence at his side. Fi offered to carry it, but was turned down since Lenalee told Allen what the klutz the small girl

At the station, Lenalee made the call to HQ to say that they had gotten hold of the innocence. Komui told Lenalee that she had to go a mission straight after and that Fi and Allen could come back. Lenalee was sad to depart and Fi gave her a good hug before having to get back on the train with Allen.

"Be careful, or else you're gonna get a scolding from your big sister." Fi said to Lenalee through the window. Lenalee laughed and said that she would be fine.

"See you back home, Lenalee." Allen said with a smile. Lenalee nodded and the train started to move.

The two were sitting in their comfortable first-class seats and Allen looked a little awkward about something. Fi rose a slender brow at him

"What?" She asked impatiently as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Er…Fi, you said 'big sister' back there, right?" Allen questioned, Fi nodded with her brow still raised, "Uhm..aren't you twelve or something?" He finished, looking a little more relaxed. That was a mistake.

Fi's questioning expression had gone from calmly interrogating to downright furious. She grabbed Allen by the collar of his coat and brought his scared face close to hers.

"I'm seventeen!" Fi scolded and Allen adopted a look of sheer shock on his face. She was seventeen? She was older than him and she was shorter than both him and Lenalee! "You callin' me small, bean sprout?!" She yelled and it was Allen's turn to snap.

"It's Allen!" He said and the two glared at each other for a good long time. Neither moved, Allen was still being held by his coat collar and Fi was still standing up. The air was so tense that someone could drop a pin on the carpet and the two would jump. Then they both slowly started to smile a little and Fi let go of Allen as she fell back into her chair, pushing him back as well. They started to laugh at their reaction to the insults of their size.

After a good amount of laughing, the two sat up properly in their comfy seats, Fi was wiping a tear from her eye. The rest of the ride was filled with chatter, some jokes made by Fi and her also telling Allen about Kanda. She made sure to bring up the fact that they had thought they were the opposite genders. As in, she thought that Kanda was a girl when their first met and Kanda thought she was a boy seeing as her hair was just that short and she dressed like a boy for reasons she didn't want to reveal just yet. Fi fell asleep half-way through the train-ride and Allen had to admit, she looked a lot different when she was sleeping…she looked calmer and a little older even, enough for him to think that she looked fifteen instead of twelve.

Allen looked out of the window with a smile. He wanted to go home again to Jerry's cooking. He was REALLY hungry at the moment…

**Okay, cue really weird, permanent-tab button…my computer's being a bit weird at the moment so please try to ignore it. I went through quite a few changes for Fi during her development.**

**First, her name at first was Bia. I at least came up with something that had that "ee" sound. Her innocence was a parasitic type, it was an owl named Aristotle (he had a mechanical wing and leg and was missing an eye) and I might just throw him in at one point since he was just so cute.**

**ABOUT FI'S GOGGLES! I don't know how to describe them other than being of the steampunk style. Look it up on google images or something. Please review and I'm happy you took the time to read this story.**


	2. Sweet Owl

**Ah…well, this computer was acting a little weird with the flash drive but its working. Here's the next chapter of Little Owl so I hope you like it. I'm listening to O2 by Orange Range while typing this up, I love that song. Well, I don't have much to say since I'm really bored again and I don't want to lose my train of thought so here's the chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read this if you haven't turned back by now and plan to read the rest of the chapter.**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, only Fi and her innocence.**

It was rather boring on the train back to the Order. Fi had woken up a few hours after she fell asleep to find Tim trying to chew on the seat. She found Timcanpy to be rather adorable in that sense, as long as he wasn't chewing on anything of hers. Allen was sleeping and Fi looked out the window to see that it was night. How late was it? She slowly stood up and left the carriage to walk around a bit and stretch her stiff legs.

"Ow…" She muttered and awkwardly walked down the aisle until she was comfortable, then decided to explore a little bit more.

The train was longer that she thought with its red-upholstered seats and the first class cars had red rugs while the other classes had bare floors. Fi continued to walk towards the back of the train until she was at the caboose and leaning against the guardrail, she wind whipped her hair out of its ponytail. Oh well. She watched the dark scenery whip by as the wind roared in her ears. After a few minutes of needed fresh air, Fi headed back into the train and to her and Allen's carriage where he was still sound asleep. She brushed some hair away from his face and noticed the scar on the left side of his pale face.

_Poor kid…I wonder how much he's been through…_ She thought as she drew her hand back and sat down in her seat.

She leaned back into the soft back and crossed her arms. She was looking forward to going home. Komui would be up front as usual with open arms and a goofy grin on his face while the other scientists would put off their work and plans to get the chief to work to welcome home the exorcists. Kanda…wouldn't be there as usual. Yu seemed to not like parties; she'd bring him some cake or something just to make him mad. Then she'd be chased around the Order until Kanda got tired of running or thought it would be fruitless as usual. After that, she didn't know what to do. Hang out? Just go on with daily life until she got orders from Komui for a mission? Maybe she'd work on her project, see if there was a letter from her uncle.

At the thought of her uncle, Fi smiled again. She loved her uncle and he was more of a father to her than anyone. She didn't like her parents back in America and the only reason she would possibly stop by would be to see if her little brother was faring well. Fi cringed at the thought of what her mother would say if her "darling daughter" were out in Europe fighting monsters instead of going to big fancy parties. Shaking her head to get the terrible thought out of her mind, Fi decided to focus her intentions on how she could make the next—

"Fi!" Allen shouted, she hadn't noticed him waking up, with his eye activated. "Akuma are on the train!" He said urgently and Fi stood up immediately.

"What? Where?" She asked as they exited the carriage.

"The roof!" Allen replied as he opened to the door to the next car and climbed up the roof, activating his innocence.

Fi was following suit, her chains not activated yet since she wanted to wait until she was sure that she was needed. For all she knew, there could only be one or two and Allen could surely handle that many. She got to the roof and her eyes widened.

There were about six level one akuma and Allen was already attacking one. Fi wasn't about to let this newbie show her up! She activated her chains, which had been hidden up the long sleeves of her coat, and threw the attached blades at two separate akuma. There were only three left and Fi used the chain that was being suspended in the air to run up to an akuma that had retreated somewhat. She grabbed the brass blade at the other end of the chain and threw it into the akuma.

"Fi!" Allen called from below and Fi looked down to see that the train was rushing below her. She forgot to place a lifeline before ascending….oops.

"Allen, catch!" She shouted as she threw her other chain down at the boy who was still planted firmly on the locomotive. He caught the little blade and decided that he was supposed to pull or something, so he gave a sharp tug on the chain like he did when he first met the small exorcist and she came rocketing back to the train. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to land and they both crashed to the ground, Fi was next to Allen, facedown and Allen was on his back, still holding the chain end.

"Was that the last of them?" Fi asked as she rolled onto her back and put a hand to her head.

Allen sat up and looked around, his hand turned into a gun and there was a large blast. Fi opened her eyes to see that his innocence had switched forms and his eye deactivated.

"No, that was." He said pleasantly and Fi punched him in the arm. "Come on, we got rid of the other akuma so we can relax for a little while." He said as they started walking back to the latter.

"Duck!" Fi shouted and pushed Allen's head down while she lowered her own and the train entered a tunnel. The smoke from up front had nowhere to escape so it decided to choke Allen and Fi as they tried to keep their heads from scraping against the ceiling of the tunnel. After a minute of holding their breath, Allen and Fi were able to breathe again and went back into the car coughing and trying to get needed air into their lungs.

"Well, that was—augh—fun!" Fi choked out as she and Allen took their seats again. Allen nodded as he pounded his chest.

The train reached its final stop for the evening and the two exorcists hopped off of the train with their bags. A man at the door bid them a good evening and they set off for home. The walk was rather long, but entirely worth it since Fi and Allen were looking forward to everyone else and Jerry's cooking. Fi apparently wanted some kind of sandwich that Allen had never heard of before and was willing to try it. He was willing to eat anything at the moment. He hadn't gotten around to eating on the train so he was simply starving. Poor Allen! Fi offered him some crackers that she'd packed for emergencies that he nibbled on the entire way home, trying to save them.

It was a couple hours more, probably well into early morning before Allen and Fi had gotten through the canals and were now heading up the stairs into the Black Order. Allen was still getting used to the idea of being home and Fi laughed at how much of a kid he was. Then he called her small and the rest of the trek to the cafeteria was of Fi chasing Allen and calling him a bean sprout until he took back that small comment.

"Take it back, sprout!" Fi hollered as she turned a corner and skidded before she was able to actually run again.

"Not until you stop calling me bean sprout!" Allen shouted and Fi still hadn't stopped calling him that name. She was a very stubborn child…

The two soon came to the cafeteria door and Fi forgot what she was running for as she smelled delicious cooking. She and Allen soon came to the door and Allen took the liberty of opening the door first. As predicted, Komui was up in front of a group of finders, scientists, nurses, pretty much everyone that was available and his arms were wide open.

"Welcome home!" He and the group chimed as they all rose their glasses of chosen drinks. Fi and Allen smiled.

"We're home!" Fi exclaimed as she ran up to some random people and gave them big hugs. She liked the sound of being home.

Allen went straight to the table with all of the food and started chowing down. It was surprising that Jerry cooked all of that for him…Fi watched in amazement as she was eating her sandwich that Jerry had made for her. Oh well, she liked it. It was a Monterey Jack cheese, salami, tomato, black olive sandwich with mayo all on slightly toasted sourdough bread. Yummy! To save breath, she and Jerry nicknamed it the Fifi Sandwich. The Fifi part was Jerry's idea since she hated that nickname with a burning passion.

The party was over after a while and Fi kept her promise of bringing some cake to Kanda. He was in the training room as usual and as Fi walked in, she noticed that his face was stuck in a look of concentration, again as usual. He didn't seem to see Fi walk in so she just sat down against the wall and ate her piece of cake as she set down Yu's next to her. She just ate until Kanda noticed her or decided to notice her and when she had finished her cake, Kanda still hadn't taken notice of the new person in the room. He was still intent on training.

"Honestly, you're going to live your life as a hermit if this is all you do in your spare time." Fi sighed and she came back from the cafeteria to put her plate back. Kanda scoffed. Fi huffed as she grabbed Kanda's piece of cake, "I just came by t oask if you wanted a piece." She said as she held up the plate. He turned to the shorter of the two and to see what the heck she was talking about.

"You know I hate sweets." He said simply and was about to go right back into training. Fi sighed again and walked up to Kanda, giving him a pat on the back.

"Fine, more for me. G'night." She said while Kanda gave a little growl of 'get the hell away from me' and then someone had the worst possible timing in the world.

"Fifi!" the voice of a familiar rabbit chimed and nearly tackled Fi in a hug.

Fi was knocked off balance and sent to the ground, "Lavi!" She yelped in surprise and got no response. She looked up at the other redhead to see that his eyes were transfixed in amused horror in the direction of Kanda who was standing over both of them. When Fi followed Lavi's eyes, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

When Lavi tackled her, the cake had flown from her small hands and the baked good had landed on the sour samurai's head…now he was a very pissed-off samurai and was just itching to chop off the heads of a rabbit and a tiny pixie.

"Run!" Both Lavi and Fi ordered each other as they bolted from the training area as Yu started to chase them with Mugen drawn.

"I blame you for this!" Fi squealed as she ran, her short legs miraculously moving as fast as her longer-legged companion.

"ME?! What did I do?! You had the cake!" Lavi retorted as they turned a corner.

"You made me drop it!" The smaller exorcist screeched as she looked back to see Kanda closing in on them. Then she noticed something…why the hell was no one helping them? Well…Kanda did look pretty scary when he was mad, so she forgave them for the moment.

It was a few minutes until they started to get too tired to keep the lead and Kanda was closing in on the duo quicker. Lavi whipped out his hammer with a glint in his eye and extended the handle…without Fi. She made a mental note to hit him later. In her spiteful thoughts, she felt the wind from a cold sword being swung at the nape of her neck, meaning that impending doom was upon her…she could almost smell death. That was when she remembered her innocence.

Fi looked back for a moment only to stick her tongue out at Kanda who gave her a confused look. Fi faced forward again and activated her innocence. She threw one chain at the ground as she ran by and the other at the next floor up where her room was. Soon enough, she made the chain she put in the ground tighten and it made Kanda stumble a little, and then gave a sharp tug on the chain connected to the next room and she was sent flying up through the space that the elevator normally went up and down and onto the next guardrail. She sighed and noticed that Kanda had gotten back to his feet and started to head towards her direction. Fi quickly ran to her room, which was very close, and went inside, quickly slamming the door and fastening all the locks.

With a sigh, the exhausted youth slammed her back against the door and slid down, her hand trailing over all five of the extra locks she put on it. She took the moment to look around her missed room. It was almost as big as Bookman and Lavi's room and the walls were covered in large brass gears and some paintings. From the ceiling hung a bird the size of her fist and a star the size of her head with a light in it made from copper wires that her uncle made. In the furthest corner from the door, a hammock was pinned up and across from that was a small work desk that was covered in random gears, metal pieces, a screwdriver and a few little pieces of brown suede. On a shelf above that desk was her project. They were little figures of people she met and in most cases befriended and most of them looked unfinished. Fi smiled sadly as she took off her boots and clamored into her hammock, sighing contently as her head nestled in the fluffy white pillow.

It was definitely good to be home.

**Tab is being weird again…huh…well, I hoped you like this chapter. The whole Kanda getting cake dumped on his head thing was totally random but really funny in my head. I hope you thought so as well. **

**Please review and I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
